Gaze detection systems generally include one or more cameras that are pointed at the eyes of an individual and that track the eye position and gaze direction of the individual. Vehicle systems use gaze detection systems to detect the gaze direction of a driver. The gaze direction of the driver is then used to detect the driver's attentiveness to the road ahead of them, or the driver's general attention to a feature inside the vehicle.
For example, some vehicle systems use the gaze direction of a driver to determine if the driver is inattentive to road and to generate warning signals to the driver. In another example, some vehicle systems determine that the driver is looking in the direction of a particular control knob or switch of the vehicle and can control that particular element (e.g., turn it on, etc.) based on the determination. In each of the examples, the vehicle systems make a general determination of where the driver is looking and do not make a determination of what the driver is looking at (i.e. what is grasping the attention of the driver).
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for detecting the attention of a driver to a point or object in a three-dimensional space. In addition, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for detecting the attention of a driver to a particular point or object outside of the vehicle. In addition, it is desirable to provide methods and system for making use of the information determined from the detected attention of the driver to the particular point or object. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.